Project Harvest
The ship known as Project: Harvest or the Harvester was an immense vessel conceptualized by Colonel Maxus Weyre around 0 BBY. Working under the premise of the Tarkin Doctrine, Weyre meant to instill fear into his targets. Working in the Mid Rim territories, Weyre was monitoring threats to the Empire and come to believe that the Rotronians of the Manchi Sector posed a significant threat to the security of the area. He viewed them as a high potential for rebellion and began plans for infiltration and destabilization. The enigma known as Rhakyhl, the Emperor’s Eyes, had taken interest in Weyre’s intelligence work and watched his plans. Initially, Rhakyhl proposed that Weyre re-ignite the war between the Draks and the Rotronians in order to subdue both species. But Weyre countered that the Drak were willing servants of the Empire and did well supervising the prison colony on Rura Pentha. Instead of disagreeing, Rhakyhl suggested using the Draks to their advantage then. Knowing that the Draks fed on the blood of warm-blooded creatures, Rhakyhl proposed finding a way to keep the Drak supplied while also disposing of the Rotronians. Weyre came up with Project: Harvest, an immense vessel that could hold up to one million prisoners and effectively harvest their blood for processing and distribution to the Drak population. Weyre countered that this would keep the Drak in check by providing for their people while at the same time vilifying them to the other worlds. Their harvest target would first be Rotex, homeworld to the Rotronians. The Harvester vessel was constructed near Rura Pentha using prison labor for a work force. This was also the site of Weyre's secret sanctuary in orbit over the prison planet, The Anvil. Weyre planned on using the initial ship as a testbed where, if successful, more could be produced in order to keep other populations in check. Guarded by parts of the Imperial 378th Sector Group, which augmented elements of the naval forces in the Lambda Sector, the Harvester was scheduled for completion around 3 ABY. Dr. Pavel Hrosk, an Imperial scientist, was moved to the Harvester Project to do research there also. The primary interior structure and the cryogenic stasis levels were functional by late 3 ABY, while a vast majority of the framework and additional systems were still awaiting to be added. The demands for resources on another Imperial project caused shortfalls with the complete finishing of the Harvester, but Weyre oversaw that the vessel would be functional as planned, even if some of the support and auxiliary systems weren't in place yet. By the beginning of 2 ABY, tests on captives were being performed at the Harvester construction site. Throughout 3 ABY and on, rumors began to surface of the Imperial project, garnering the interest of rebel elements operating within the Manchi Sector. At the beginning of 4 ABY, members of Regulator Squadron performed a reconnaissance of Rura Penthe and discovered the Harvester. Angella Chylde and two of her teammates were able to infiltrate Weyre's sanctuary and steal the technical readouts of the Harvester, delivering the information to the Manchi Rebel Cell and to their allies, the Nova Wolves and Shadow Wolves. RPG D6 Stats Type: Prototype Starship Scale: Capital Length: 8500 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting: Harvester Crew: Crew Skill: Astrogation, Capital Ship Gunnery, Capital Ship Piloting, Capital Ship Shields Passengers: 650,000 (Prisoners in stasis) Consumables: 10 years Cost: Not Available for Sale Cargo Capacity: 1 million metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x3 Hyperdrive Backup: x15 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 3 Atmosphere: N/A Maneuverability: 0D+2 Hull: 5D+2 Shields: 7D Sensors: *Passive: 75/0D *Scan: 150/1D *Search: 300/2D *Focus: 20/3D Weapons: 50 Turbolaser Cannons 40 Heavy Ion Cannons 6 Tractor Beam Projectors Category:Starships